


Only Time Will Tell

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, anyway, dubcon, i hate that im the first motherfucker typing that tag, only because he gets mad drunk and ykno how consent goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Doffy finds himself in possession of a fair amount of liquor. Drinking and some poor hand placement is all it takes to get him into a Predicament. Yet, Doffy being Doffy, he sets things to his advantage.





	Only Time Will Tell

There were very few moments in Doflamingo’s lifetime where he could have ever considered himself truly vulnerable. Very few have had the privilege to see him in such a state. At least, very few had lived long enough to remember it. 

One such moment was one of his youth. His first willing experience of this kind was with none other than Trebol. Yes, that's right. His long-time friend and partner, the (arguably) most repulsive man in his family, Trebol. What started as a little drink had somehow turned into an unforgettable night. One that he could never bring himself to regret. 

The whole night truly began as the family was taking care of some “business” in a nearby village. Some poor fools made the mistake of mistreating some members of the group. They had to take care of it in the only way they knew how. By taking out the targets. These targets, however, were of fair social standing. Taking their valuables was a must. They couldn't let it just go to waste!

They all took notice of various items of significant value, though Doffy had a special item in his sights. “What is that? Bring it to me.” He pointed to an elaborately decorated bottle, filled with an amber liquid. Given the placement of the object, he simply wasn't tall enough to reach it himself.

Trebol took the initiative, snatching up the liquor bottle. His inspected it quickly before handing it off to the boy.

Doffy held up the bottle in one hand, seeming to boast about what he had. He grinned before bringing the bottle to his lips. As the liquid hit his tongue, he almost immediately spit it back out. “Eugh! What is this vile liquid? What do these pigs see for enjoyment in this?”

“Found some whiskey, have you?” Diamante seemed almost fascinated with the boys interest. 

“Oh, is that was this is?” He spoke in a near mischievous tone. Once again, he took a sip from the bottle, this time allowing it to slide down his throat. He let out a rough sigh as he pulled the drink away, feeling the warmth travel through his body. “Interesting.”

“And how is that?” Trebol looked down to him, smirking at the realization.

“Feels good.” Doffy spoke plainly as he went for another drink. Each swig felt better than the last.

“Do try not to drink too much, young master.” 

“I'll do as I please.” He frowned, doing exactly what he was advised not to. 

As time passed, he continued to drink. Probably a little too much, but he had trouble figuring out when to stop. He kept at it, taking in the sensations the drink brought. It hurt at first, but after the pain came a euphoric feeling. 

As the group made their way along, Doffy found difficulty walking straight, even to the point where he tripped on the road. “Stupid uneven streets!” He quickly pulled himself off the completely even ground, brushing the lowly filth from his clothes. “Disgusting. Help me walk, eh?”

“Of course. We'll take care of it, young master.” Trebol bent himself down, gently pulling the child up, making sure to hold him firmly. One hand was placed on his rear, which added a strange sensation.

Doflamingo sought to recreate that sensation, being sure to shift every few moments, feigning discomfort. It was not long before the movements left him with a finger slowly inching its way towards the base of his cock. He sighed as the contact was made.

Trebol, of course, noticed the boy and his maneuvers. He made no effort to assist, nor did he attempt to stop it. He simply allowed it to continue.

“T-Take me back.” Doffy clutched Trebol's shirt, nearly cursing himself as a stutter slipped out. His voice was never meant to do that. 

“Of course.” Trebol spoke before reaching out to the others. “Hey, hey, Doffy isn't feeling so great. I'll be bringing him back.” 

“You alright there, Doffy? Did something happen?” Diamante asked, mildly concerned.

Doffy shook his head. “Just have to take care of this. I'll be fine.” 

The walk back to their base was mostly quiet, save for Doflamingo’s irregular breathing. He ceased his shifting as well as he could, but he had difficulty hiding his newfound arousal. 

“Hey, hey, Doffy, what's going on with you today? Drink too much?” Trebol chuckled, much to the boys dismay. 

Doflamingo shot him a nasty glare. “I need you to help me with something.” 

“Of course.” Trebol grinned darkly, almost anticipating what awaited him. He opened the door to their run-down hideout, setting Doffy down in a nearby chair, turning back to lock the entrance. “What would you wish of me, young master?”

“I-I… I'm giving you the privilege to touch me.” Doffy grabbed ahold of Trebol's arm, looking up at him. “Don't think of this as a request, this is a demand. A gift, even.” His eyes shone with a strange lust, his cheeks flush from the alcohol. 

“So that's what has you feeling off.” Trebol feigned ignorance and sat across from the boy.

“Shut it.” Doffy stood up and walked over, climbing up onto Trebol's lap. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Trebol decided to stay silent for a moment as he gently pulled the clothes off of Doffy. He started with the shirt, unbuttoning it and quickly discarding the fabric. As soon as he removed the boys pants, a small yet erect cock popped out.

Doffy whined softly as Trebol's hand wrapped around his cock. A thumb ran over the tip, causing the boy to bite his lower lip. His body felt the urge to look down in shame, but he wasn't planning on looking so weak. 

“Hey, hey, Doffy, you've never been like this. How did you learn to do this?” Trebol's tone was near joking, but just far off enough to avoid upsetting the boy. He allowed his free hand to roam, mostly stroking Doflamingo's back.

“J-Just shut up.” Doffy choked out, leaning into Trebol's every touch. He began thrusting his hips, yearning for stronger sensation. His ass was grinding against Trebol's thigh, his cock fucking the hand it was in.

Trebol almost wanted to tell the boy to slow down, but he wouldn't listen. It's not as if it were too much for Trebol, in fact he was enjoying himself. His young master chose him, after all. He didn't ask for a woman, he didn't ask for anyone more appealing, he just chose Trebol. It was an honor. Not to mention, he's been thinking about this since he had met him. Such a strong willed young man, and so cute as well. They had quickly bonded. Deep down, Trebol knew of his desires, but he had never dreamed that this day would come, yet here he is. Alone with a ten year old boy humping his leg like there was no tomorrow. True, it was an inebriated, bloodthirsty, and downright sinful ten year old, but it was Doffy all the same.

Trebol was taken out of his trance as Doffy cried out, releasing into his hand. The hot, sticky liquid dripped down on his pants, making an absolute mess. Neither of them seemed to mind it. Trebol looked on in near adoration as Doffy came down, panting, with his cheeks flush from all the activity. 

“Oh, you too?” Doffy spoke in between breaths as he glanced down, staring at Trebol's bulging cock. 

Trebol grinned. “Hey, hey, what can I say, young master? The sight of you like this is quite enticing.”

“I suppose you want some help with that, eh?” Doffy giggled softly. “You'll just have to owe me one.” He placed his small hand over the stretched fabric, rubbing along it as if he were petting it. Hearing the hitch in Trebol's breath, he decided to grab at the buttons, undoing them as well as his hands would allow. It took a few moments but he was able to gain access. 

Doffy's confidence nearly faltered as Trebol's cock popped out. It was bigger than he had anticipated. He wasn't sure he could fit it in both hands. This was likely the size a normal man would have, but to a young boy it was rather intimidating. Though, Doffy wasn't so easily frightened. He attempted to follow what Trebol had done for him earlier, wrapping his fingers around the throbbing length, moving them along at a steady pace. He wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it right, but he would never second guess himself. He preformed with a sort of certainty that said he had done this before. This was going fine, save for one thing. Trebol was barely responding to it. Was this wrong? Was he just less sensitive? Doffy looked up from his work in order to see Trebol's expression. The man was nearly in a daze, staring directly at the young man on his lap. 

Doffy was caught off guard. “H-Hey! Don't look at me like that!” 

Trebol chuckled. “Sorry, sorry!” Yet he found it hard to resist the sight. Doffy had a strange aura when he was like this. Despite everything he's done up to this point, he managed to seem almost innocent. Stripped of his clothes, he was so vulnerable. And he was aware of it. Doffy trusted Trebol to see him in such a state, and it was a sight to behold. He was so beautiful like this. It was difficult not to watch him in absolute adoration. Trebol sighed. He was almost ready.

“You almost done, eh?” Doffy felt as if he'd been doing this forever. He decided to try and speed up the process. He wasn't entirely sure if this would be better or worse, but he went for it anyway. He leaned down so he could put the cock into his mouth.

Trebol loosely covered his face with his hand, startled by the new sensation. “H-Hey, hey, Doffy? Where'd you learn to do that?” He suppressed a groan. It's been so long since he'd gotten such attention from someone.

Doffy pulled his lips off to speak. “Don't worry about it.” He continued his earlier actions, sliding his mouth along the length as well as he could. He could only make it so far, but it was far enough. 

Trebol shuddered. He was so close now. “D-Doffy, watch out!” Doffy pulled away right as Trebol came, seed spreading across the young boys face. Instead of being disgusted by the fluid, he smirked, even licking up a spot of cum by his lips. Trebol didn't quite know what to do with the whole situation.

The two maintained eye contact for a few moments, almost understanding one another. This wasn't entirely a secret, nor would this be a topic of discussion. This was never a matter of morality, it was simply a matter of pride. They would keep this to themselves. For now.

Doffy hopped off of Trebol's lap, choosing to clean himself up before the others return. He wiped his face on a nearby cloth before dressing himself. Trebol looked on, neglecting his cum-stained pants in favor of watching the boy.

A knock on the door broke the silence. Trebol stood and made his way to the door. With that, their interaction became but a memory. Moments such as these were a rarity, and neither of them would be forgetting this one anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> gdi if u had to read that i have to APOLOGIZE but also?? im glad i did this. its now Out Of My System. im just gross, dont worry about it. also apologize for grammar mistakes because,,, idk how to read. and ik hes got a full name and all but,,, when he smal,,, he Doffy. Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
